Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins VHS 2000
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews *102 Dalmatians *The Emperor's New Groove Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews *The Tigger Movie *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Fantasia 2000 *Toy Story 2 *Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection *Cinnamon Toast Crunch *Mitsubishi *Yoplait *Pizza Hut *Lego Soccer *United Airlines *Dior *Solid Gold Soul Stay Tuned * After the Feature, Be Sure to Catch the Sneak Peek of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command the TV Series. Coming Soon to ABC'S One Saturday Morning and Disney's One Two. Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm, Ltd. - THX Opening Logos and Title Card WALT DiSNEY PICTURES P I X A R ANIMATION STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BUZZ LIGHTYEAR of STAR COMMAND THE ADVENTURE BEGINS Ending Credits DIRECTOR Tad Stones PRODUCERS Mark McCorkle Bob Schooley Tad Stones SCREENPLAY BY Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley AND Bill Motz & Bob Both WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF Tim Allen as BUZZ LIGHTYEAR Nicole Sullivan as MIRA NOVA Larry Miller as XR Stephen Furst as BOOSTER Wayne Knight as ZURG Adam Carolla as COMMANDER NEBULA Diedrich Bader as WARP DARKMATTER and AGENT Z Patrick Warburton as LGM Kevin Michael Richardson as SPACE RANGER Charles Kimbrough as BRAIN POD #29 Cindy Warden as TECHNICIAN and COMPUTER VOICE Frank Welker as GRUBS, SELF DESTRUCT, RANGER #1, RHIZOMIAN MAN and CADET FLARN Sean P. Hayes as BRAIN POD #13 Jennifer Bailey as RHIZOMIAN WOMAN Andrew Stanton as HAMM Jim Hanks as WOODY R. Lee Ermey as SARGE Wallace Shawn as REX Joe Ranft as WHEEZY VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTOR Jamie Thomason MUSIC BY Adam Berry SUPERVISING FILM EDITOR John Royer STORYBOARD Troy Adomitis Ryan Anthony Fred Gonzales Steve Gordon Wendy Grieb Greg Guler Garrett Ho Don MacKinnon Brad Rader Chris Rutkowski TIMING DIRECTORS Julie Hashiguchi Gordon Kent John Kimball Marsh Lamore ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Mike Karafilis PRODUCTION MANAGER Larry Johnson PIXAR CREATIVE CONSULTANT Jeff Pidgeon DESIGN & VISUAL DEVELOPMENT SUPERVISING CHARACTER DESIGN Greg Guler LEAD COLOR STYLIST Sharon Scott CHARACTER DESIGN Dana Landsberg Brian Brookshier Ginny Hawes ADDITIONAL CHARACTER DESIGN Kenny Thompkins KEY LOCATION DESIGN Justin Thompson Kenny McGill Simon Rodgers Latchezar Gouchev PROP DESIGN Chuck Puntuvatana Tom Foxmarnick Tris Mast LEAD BACKGROUND ARTIST Donna Prince KEY BACKGROUND STYLISTS Tom Cain Rick Evans Michael Inman Sy Thomas COLOR KEY STYLISTS Janet Cummings Karen Kilpatrick Suzette Darling ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY JADE ANIMATION CHIEF DIRECTORS Kong, Qing Chang JADE ANIMATION STUDIO PRODUCER Samuel Wong DIRECTORS Cao, Xu Hua Li, Jian Jun Wong, King Fung Hui, Zheng COORDINATOR Yang, Ping MODEL CHECK SUPERVISOR Zhao, Bin ANIMATORS Ren, Cong Rong, Yu, Hai Ying, Du, Jing Mei, Zhang, Jing, Zhang, Yi, Chen, Yong, Chen, Xi Feng, Tang, Wen, Xu, Xiao Ning, Yang, Ping, Xu, Jing, Tu, Hong, He, Ju Yu, Liu, Li Jing, Jin, Xin, Liu, Huang Feng, Ni, Ling, Zhang, Bing, Zhang, Bai Quan, Yu, Min Gang, Zhong, Zhi Qun, Zhao, Ya Bin, Jiang, Shang, Li, Gang, Dai, Fang Ming, Zhang, Cheng, Ma, Tai, Wu, Zhi Xing, Bian, You Song, Zhuo, Si Nong, Chen, Xiao, Wang, Zheng Yu, Ma, Wen Qi, Lei, Jiang Jun INBETWEEN AND INK & PAINT SUPERVISOR Zhang, Jing CAMERA SUPERVISOR Xiao, Wei Wen BACKGROUNDS BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR Zhang, Yong BACKGROUND ARTISTS He, Bing, Li, Wen Fang, Wang, Hai Hua, Lei, Wnag Jun, We, Wei Yuan, Chen, Xi Feng, Zhu, Zhi Shen, Zhang, Min Fang, Hu, Hui CLEAN-UP ANIMATION CLEAN-UP SUPERVISOR Zhao, Bin CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Zhang, Wei Zhuo, Si Nong Li, Gang Yang, Yi INBETWEEN ANIMATION INBETWEEN SUPERVISOR Zhang, Jing CHARACTER LEAD Che, Jun INBETWEEN ARTISTS Bian, You Shong, Zhang, Gang, Hu, Peng Yuan, Leng, Jun Lu, Deng, Wei Zhi, Liu, Ping, Xu, Ran, Wang, Jian, Wang, Hong Dong, Xu, Qiang, Li, Zhong Wei, Li, Si Cong, Zhang, Yi Zhe, Wang, Yun Dong, Bian, You Jun, Zhu, Wei Ping, Sun, Yang, Qiu, Yu INBETWEEN CHECK Jiang, Hui Mei, Luo, Yu Qiang, Chen, Yi, Zhu, Jian Bo, Luo, Jing, Zhang, Jun, Lu, Chang Li, Wan, Ting Tan, Yan, Yen, Fang, Wu Fei, Chen, Yun Fei CHARACTER AND BACKGROUND LAYOUT BY WALT DISNEY ANIMATION JAPAN LAYOUT DIRECTOR Masaki Sugiyama LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Kazuyoshi Takeuchi LEAD ARTISTS Hiroshi Kawamata Takeshi Atomura Kazuhiro Ohmama Shigaru Yamamoto Kenichi Tsuchiya Hirofumi Nakata Junpei Tatenaka LAYOUT ARTISTS Kiyomi Miyakawa, Isamitsu Kashima, Yoshiharu Ashino, Takayo Nishimura, Atsuhiko Hara, Yoshiharu Sato, Manabu Kawada, Hiroko Minowa, Chie Arai, Sachiko Wakabayashi, Kazuhiro Murase, Atsushi Sekiguchi, Genta Chiba, Kazuko Shibata, Nozomi Fujii, Yuji Watanabe, Ikuko Shimada, Rie Arai, Koji Ukai, Takeo Shuto, Tomokatsu Nagasaku PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Takaaki Matsudaira Yukari Kiso CGI MAIN TITLE Pixar Animation Studios Troublemaker Studios DIGITAL PRODUCTION EFFECTS SUPERVISOR Madoka Yasuet DIGITAL EFFECTS Kousuke Arakawa DIGITAL EFFECTS BACKGROUNDS Hiroshi Ohno PRODUCTION PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Jessika Portillo PRODUCTION ASSOCIATE Carrie Cobrae CONTINUITY CHECKERS Kathrin Victor, Jungja Kim–Wolf STORYBOARD REVISIONS Fred Gonzales, Troy Adomitis PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Ron J. Earhart TALENT MANAGER David H. Wright III TALENT COORDINATOR Lisa Schaffer MANAGER, SCRIPT DEPARTMENT Anita Lish SCRIPT COORDINATOR Dawn T. Connors PRODUCTION SECRETARIES Linda DeLizza–Kweens, Jessica Farley TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Darren Clark, Brian Cole, Andrew Schoentag POST PRODUCTION POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISION Mark Von Der Heide, Steven J. Arenas FIRST ASSISTANT FILM EDITOR Jennifer Harrison POST PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Craig Sawczuk, Mark Allen Bollinger TRACK READING Skip Craig SOUND SOUND DESIGNER Paca Thomas DIALOGUE EDITOR Robbi Smith MUSIC EDITOR Marc S. Perlman, M.P.S.E. FOLEY ARTIST Diane Parrino FOLEY RECORDIST Marilyn Graf DIGITAL AUDIO TRANSFER J. Lampinen SUPERVISING RE-RECORDING MIXER James Hodson RE-RECORDING MIXERS Melissa Ellis, Fil Brown ORIGINAL DIALOGUE RECORDING Paul Andris ASSISTANT DIALOGUE ENGINEER Lisa Carlon ADR ENGINEER Ernie Sheesley ADR COORDINATOR Christina Cornejo ORIGINAL DIALOGUE EDITOR Regina Prosi TITLE DESIGNER Susan Bradley TITLES AND OPTICALS Buena Vista Imaging COLOR TIMING Mitch Drickman NEGATIVE CUTTING Mary Beth Smith MUSIC ADDITIONAL MUSIC BY Andrew Gross Jake Jacobson Christopher Lennertz ORCHESTRATION BY Adam Berry Andrew Gross Jake Jacobson Christopher Lennertz SCORE CONDUCTED BY Jerry Grant MUSIC MIXER Casey Stone SUPERVISING MUSIC EDITOR Dominick Certo MUSIC CONTRACTOR Reggie Wilson SUPERVISING COPYIST Booker White END TITLE SONG "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND" WORDS AND MUSIC BY Fred LaBour Wonderland Music Company, Inc. (BMI) ARRANGED BY Randy Petersen AND Tim Heintz PERFORMED BY William Shatner AND The Star Command Chorus Tinkertoy® and Playskool Baby Monitor ©Hasbro, Inc. Troll Doll ©Russ Berrie and Company, Inc. Slinky® Dog ©James Industries Little Tykes® Toys ©The Little Tykes Company DOLBY DIGITAL / IATSE COPYRIGHT ©2000 DISNEY/PIXAR/TROUBLEMAKER ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY Jade Animation International Limited Walt Disney Animation (Japan), Inc. BASED UPON THE ORIGINAL MOTION PICTURE TOY STORY A WALT DISNEY PICTURES PRESENTATION OF A PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS AND TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS FILMS PRODUCED BY Walt Disney Television Animation Closing Previews *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The TV Series Disney Bumpers * New from Disney Interactive Closing Previews (cont.) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Video Game Trailers #Geppetto VHS 2000 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:VHS Category:2000 Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:2000s Category:Toy Story Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:THX